


The Liberty Gang Blogspot

by mander3_swish



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spotted, Brian and Justin cuddling during the Pride fireworks display and a bit of the fallout from Brian being 'outed' as a cuddler.<br/>Written for Brian & Justin Cuddle Day 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Liberty Gang Blogspot

Brian clicks open the link Justin sent him after reading the accompanying note: _Sorry, I guess. Hope you'll still accidentally cuddle me._ ;)

The Liberty Gang Blogspot

Breaking News - Pride 2014 might go down in history as one of the greatest Pittsburgh has ever seen...and not just because of the recent overturning of the ban on same sex marriage in Pennsylvania. No, it was once again Brian 'does not cuddle' Kinney and Justin Taylor that caused quite a stir at the fireworks display on Saturday night. The power couple have kept a low profile in recent years, only seen out on rare occasion at Babylon. This is due in part to living part-time in New York, and only returning to Pittsburgh for absolutely essential business meetings and family functions.

Many people tweeted and instagrammed pics of Brian and Justin cuddled together on a picnic blanket, sipping from flasks, and oohing and awing at the fireworks display (albeit somewhat sarcastically, say several reports). Many comments wished the couple well and expressed that they someday hoped to see them walk down the aisle in the state of Pennsylvania. The couple could not be reached for comment, but a member of their inner circle said that he wouldn't be surprised if a giant Kinney-Taylor wedding spectacle was once again in the works.

Watch this spot for updates and juicy gossip on the potential nuptials!

[ ](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-QWgb9_cifAk/UlDl1ixhwAI/AAAAAAAADsM/gwsjmZeTVzE/s1600/fireworks+1.jpg)

"JUSTIN!" Brian bellows, even though he knew Justin was having breakfast with his mother at the diner.

"Fucking Honeycutt," he mumbles under his breath, knowing full well Emmett was certainly the 'Deep Throat' for this blog reporter.

\--

Justin spots Brian leaning against a wall, finishing off a cigarette, eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses when he exits the diner after breakfast.

"Hey," he says. "How come you didn't come in?"

"Not in the mood to be gawked at this morning."

"Since when? Isn't that your thing? To be noticed and wanted?"

"Not when I'm...we...are caught in compromising situations," Brian laments.

Justin just scoffs. Brian certainly wasn't sounding like the man he knew and loved, and then it dawned on him. "Shit. Are you acting all weird because of that blogger's article? I only sent it to you because I thought it was hilarious and you'd get a kick out of it."

"Well you thought fucking wrong."

To make it up to him, Justin takes Brian back to the loft and apologizes over and over and over again in his own special way.

As they lay there in their fucked-out bliss, 'not' cuddling - even though the entire rest of the world would call it cuddling, the way they're smooshed together, with arms wrapped around torsos and long fingers twirling in sweat-soaked blond hair - Justin asks, "Hey, you want to repeat last night? They're showing a movie outside at the park tonight - _Rebel Without a Cause_. Blankets, booze, and me...what more could you ask for?" He hopes Brian will say yes because it was so great last night, to be outside and surrounded by all those people.

"May as fucking well. My reputation is ruined because of you," Brian replies overdramatically.

"I'm pretty sure your reputation was ruined the very first night we met," Justin says, grinning from ear to ear. "You're so cuddly when you're high especially, and that night, in the back of the Jeep, you were just all nuzzled up that I thought I'd died and gone to heaven."


End file.
